Homecoming, Huh?
by AtLoLevad
Summary: On Rose and Dimitri's trip to Baia, they have a little…fun at the diner table. SMUTTY ONESHOT


Dinner the last night we were in Baia was quiet. Yeva, that old bat, had gone to visit one of her equally bizarre friends.

"Thank god," I muttered to Dimitri when Olena had told us, "that grandmother of yours freaks me out."

Dimitri pinched my side, "Yeva loves you."

I rolled my eyes, "She has a weird way of showing it. All the cryptic comments, and that's when she even speaks to me!"

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, "She'll warm up to you. She's had quite a shock with everything."

My eyes widened, "She had a shock! Shit, Dimitri, what about me? What about you? And Liss? And even Christian? I think we've all had a bigger shock than Yeva!"

Dimitri's big hands rubbed at my arms, "I know, Roza. I know. It was a long, trying few months. But please, can you get along with her for me?"

I sighed, "Fine. But only for you."

* * *

"So what will you do when you go back to Court?" Olena asked, piling heaping spoonfuls of meat and potatoes onto our plates

Dimitri didn't answer, so I assumed it was on me to fill his mom in, "Well, to start off we're cleaning house. Getting rid of anyone and everyone that's corrupt."

"That sounds as if it will be very difficult," Dimitri's oldest sister, Karolina supplied.

"It won't be easy," I shrugged, "But it'll be easier than changing our laws."

Dimitri's hand slipped from the table and rested on my knee, squeezing gently.

He was still deep in conversation with Sonya and Viktoria.

"Laws?" Olena asked, chewing delicately on a piece of her famous black bread.

I nodded, "It's well, only one law really."

Dimitri's hand was travelling up my thigh, coming to rest at the edge of underwear.

What the hell was he doing?

"It's um, the...the heredity law," I stumbled over my words when the tip of Dimitri's finger traced the lace decorating the hem of my black panties.

I took a large drink of water, and chewed on a potato, trying to make sure I was under control.

Olena wasn't exactly frowning at me, but was looking a little concerned, "Heredity laws? What does the Queen have to do with that?"

Dimitri's hand squeezed my inner thigh.

"It's complicated," I said, proud that my voice stayed strong as Dimitri's finger nudged aside my underwear.

Karolina laughed, "Well we have all night, if you would like to tell us."

"Yes! We always like to hear about what you and Dimka get up to in Pennsylvania," Olena smiled at me.

"Oh," I said, barely sure if it was a response to Olena or to the finger that Dimitri was rubbing against me.

"Well, see, the Moroi that takes the throne...has to have at least one other family member," I shifted, I hope, unnoticeably in my seat as Dimitri rubbed his fingers faster against me.

Damn him.

I cast a look to my side. He was happily laughing with Vika. The asshole didn't remotely look like he was fingering me.

I hoped I didn't look like he was fingering me.

Olena leaned forward, her chin in hand, "I thought Queen Vasilisa was the last of the Dragomirs?"

I nodded, swallowing a gulp of water.

A second finger slid against me, increasing the pressure against me. I was so damn wet; I'm surprised I didn't slide off the fucking chair.

"Liss is -was- the last Dragomir," I said, "We found her half sister though. And that was good enough for the Court."

"So if she has a sister, why change laws? Isn't that a long process?" Sonya asked, inserting herself into the conversation.

I crossed my legs, squeezing Dimitri's fingers tight against me.

He never stopped rubbing at me.

"Liss just wants to make it easier on future generations," I explained, "It's an outdated law."

Karolina and Olena nodded.

"She sounds very thoughtful, your friend," Olena said.

I nodded, desperately trying to ignore the way Dimitri's fingers were pressing against me, "Lissa is really going to be a great Queen."

"And you will be a great Guardian," Dimitri laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"I'll kill you, Belikov," I muttered into his ear.

Dimitri angled his chair towards me, joining the conversation, and very conveniently, giving himself better access to me.

"Rose has already killed another two Strigoi since Lissa has been Queen," he couldn't help but brag.

Vika looked at me, astonished, "You will have tattoos covering your body at this rate."

I smiled, uncomfortable since I hated discussing my molnija marks.

"It's my job," I said, one hand sliding to my lap so I could pinch Dimitri's hand.

We were at the table with his family, for God's sake!

Completely without warning, Dimitri's hand withdrew, leaving me cold and incredibly horny.

I resisted the urge to complain, but there was no way I'd be able to stay at the table, half finished.

I faked a yawn, "I'm sorry. I'm just really exhausted, I think I'm going to go and uh, lie down."

Olena nodded, "Of course, you have had a long week, not to mention everything that happened before you came. Rest, and then you will join us for dessert."

I nodded, "Of course."

Before I hurried up the stairs I made sure to squeeze Dimitri's shoulder extra hard. He only smiled up at me. The ass.

* * *

I was barely in the room before I had my underwear off.

Dimitri had me so close to an orgasm, and fuck him, I had to take care of myself now.

Or not.

I grinned when the door banged open and Dimitri strode in, looking every bit the angry god.

"Thanks for this, Comrade," I said, attempting to chastise him for his poor timing.

Dimitri smirked at me and pinned me to the bed before I could get another word out.

I made a muffled sort of noise as Dimitri quickly and efficiently got rid of our clothes, before picking up where he left off.

Fingers were inside me once again and I bit down on Dimitri's shoulder to keep myself from screaming out.

My hands scrambled to gain a grip on him, nails digging into Dimitri's back muscles.

Somewhere in the middle of everything, Dimitri pulled his fingers away and started rolling his hands over my breasts.

I arched my back, throbbing and aching for him.

"Not fair," I mumbled, sliding my hands down and wrapping them around his erection.

"You started, you finish," I sighed, guiding him into me.

I hung onto Dimitri's shoulders as I came.

We both flopped onto boneless puddles onto the mattress, sweating.

When I could form a coherent thought again, I said, "What was that for?"

Dimitri rolled over slightly to look at me, "You looked so beautiful. I had to."

I would deny it if brought up, but I did blush, just a little, "Oh, well…"

And then another thought dawned on me, "This was the first time we've, you know, had sex since the cabin."

Dimitri nodded, "So it is."

"And," I groaned, "It started at the table while we were having dinner with your family."

At least he had the decency to look mildly embarrassed, "It couldn't be helped."

I let my head fall to his bare chest with a _thunk_, "What a homecoming, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: More Romitri smut for you, my friends. This one is based off of a prompt from Maria (myroza on Tumblr). Eh. not much to say. Enjoy and leave a review =)**


End file.
